stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Muffy
'History' Not much is known about Muffy. She seems to have just appeared one day during the solar flares, looking for dance battles and eating enough to feed a... well, a human sized bat- if she can get it. Oh, and she doesn't like Mafia much. 'Personality' Friendly, positive, and surprisingly stubborn. Muffy gets a little nervous and jittery when she's in stressful situations, but tries hard to be brave and cool. She actively seeks throwdowns, but is far less keen on dance battles. When she wins, she unfailingly goes for food first, cred second. She's always happy to sing, and readily uses her music vibe to 'help' others, despite the unpleasant side effect. She believes that the goodness in people's hearts can overcome her music vibe's negative aspect, and that her power can even bring out the best in her target! She's wrong. A lot. But she'll keep trying! Her personality changes drastically when her vibe allows her to physically become her proper age. 'Dance \ Vibe style' Dance Style: Breaking, with a tinge of capoeira (Thanks Mister Gabe sir!). She loves power moves, but her vibe responds best to flavor. She's practicing all the time though, maybe see if that can't change. Muffy just loves blending though, and she's willing to try any style, if someone has the patience to teach her. As far as singing goes, Muffy's a bit of an odd duck. Or bat. Whatever. She gravitates towards opera, for some reason. The girl can't get enough of that epic classical music. Vibe Style: Dance You may have noticed. Muffy's a bat. Her dancing allows her to control her physical form- she can use stored vibe to change from human to bat, and anywhere in between. Can't seem to get rid of those ears though. As a bat-person, she enjoys flight, echolocation, enhanced senses, bat appetites, and a very nasty screech, among other things. Her vibe doesn't seem to distinguise between species, and gives her traits of many different families of chiroptera. The one constant is her large food intake; 1/2 her weight consumed a day. As a safeguard, Muffy's vibe won't allow her to become larger than a certain size without the proper amount of nutrition, vibe, or emotions to feed on. Song Here we get a bit more complicated. Muffy's arias can bring out a side to someone they never knew existed. Steppers targeted by Muffy's songs transform- their vibe becomes much more powerful, dancing more bold, appearances change.... sometimes even personalities. A few steppers seem to develop a bit of a cruel streak, listening too long to Muffy's vibe songs. But not to worry! You'd have to listen in for quite a while before you'd even notice anything! And she certainly hasn't seen any change unless her audience sticks around for at least one full song. Speaking of audiences, she can only effect one stepper at a time- gets a bit dizzy if she tries more than that. Unless, of course, she uses it on herself. Singing other music besides opera summons farm animals (usually sheep) to Muffy. They don't fight, or help her much at all. She's a little baffled by it, honestly. Vibe sure is weird. 'Character Relationships' Muffy's a bit out of practice with the whole 'socializing' thing still. The UG Mister O'Rizzle: Sosososososo cool... Mister Ace: He's a big dumb butt jerkface!! Except he fed Muffy... Just cause he was unwilling doesn't mean she doesn't appreciate it greatly~ Mister Gabe: He is the nicest man and he's teaching her to dance better!! Mister Yuki: Yes he's cool!! Funk Mafia Mr. Smiley: He needs to smile more, he's pretty when he smiles Mr. Stoic: He didn't say anything but Shiny Man said that's just how he is but Muffy isn't sure what stoic means. Mr. Pizza Man: He was nice at first but then he was Mafia and he made it rain toooo many pizzas and it was scary and then he started acting weiiird... Mr. Shiny Man: He wasn't nice at first but then he was really ''nice and now Muffy adores him completely. '''Banditos' Miss Bit: Pretty lady who is friends with Mister Gabe?? <3! Miss Ink: Muffy thinks Ink is really cool and her vibe is cool and she's really nice, and really really pretty when she's older too... Squares Toots: Tooot toot toot <3 'Miscellaneous Information' *Muffy loves to eat. Her favorite foods: fruit, juice, bugs, meat, and of course, blood. *She likes to live up high- her current residence is the roof of Step Tower, cause it feels 'hummy'. Category:Characters Category:Muffy Category:UG